Dwanaście miesięcy
by fanka77
Summary: Sue musi zniknąć, ale zanim to nastąpi, ona i Jack nareszcie otwierają przed sobą serca. Czy w rok po bolesnym rozstaniu, ich miłość wciąż będzie żywa? Co Sue przywiezie ze sobą z powrotem ? Kto wie?


„_**Dwanaście miesięcy"**_

Rok. Dokładnie dwanaście miesięcy minęło, odkąd widział ją po raz ostatni, odkąd w momencie najgorszej udręki, wyznał jej to, co od lat kryło jego serce, a potem ze łzami w oczach patrzył, jak znikała z jego życia, by ratować swoje…

_- Program Ochrony Świadków, to jedyne rozwiązanie.- argumentował niestrudzenie ich szef.- Pięć zamachów na twoje życie, to już nie przelewki.- mówił._

_- Ale…- próbowała jeszcze go przekonywać.- … ale przecież się nie powiodły! Drużyna mnie ochroniła, więc dlaczego muszę uciekać?- praktycznie płakała._

_- Ponieważ nasze szczęście może się odwrócić, a wtedy ludzie D' Marco już nie zmarnują okazji. Nie możemy ryzykować, zrozum to!- naciskał D.- Jesteś dla nas zbyt cenna, że nie wspomnę już faktu, iż jesteś kluczowym świadkiem w procesie, jedynym świadkiem. Jeśli oni cię dopadną, D' Marco będzie wolny. Naprawdę tego chcesz? _

_- Nie…- wyszeptała.- On musi zapłacić. Śmierć Jonathana nie może pójść na marne. Poświęcił życie, byśmy mogli zlikwidować organizację Fabrizio D' Marco. Był dobrym agentem i dobrym przyjacielem…- dodała ze smutkiem._

_- To prawda.- przyznał Gans.- Oddał nam wielką przysługę nie tylko dając nam informacje, ale też chroniąc cię za cenę własnego życia. Dlatego musimy się postarać, by jego wielkoduszna ofiara dała owoce w postaci skazania tego człowieka i jego sługusów. Jonathan chciałby, żebyś przeżyła i opowiedziała w sądzie, co wiesz. Myśleliśmy, że możemy ochronić cię tutaj, w D.C., ale seria zamachów dowiodła, że nawet my nie możemy przewidzieć wszystkiego. Ostatnim razem, o mało nie zabili też Lucy, dlatego nie mamy wyjścia. Musimy cię ukryć i to ukryć tak, by cię nie znaleźli. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy podejrzewamy kreta w firmie. Ktoś donosi kartelowi, nie ma innego wytłumaczenia. Inaczej, skąd znaliby twój grafik, miejsca, gdzie bywasz? Póki nie znajdziemy wtyczki, nie jesteś tutaj bezpieczna…- ciągnął dyrektor operacyjny.- Nie martw się. Ci z programu, to spece. Mają swoje sposoby, by utrzymać świadków przy życiu i dobrze się tobą zajmą, a kiedy przyjdzie czas, spotkamy się znowu, bo możesz być pewna, że nikt nie zajmie twojego miejsca w drużynie. Jesteś naszą rodziną i będziemy na ciebie czekać, ile trzeba!- zapewnił łagodnie._

_- Dziękuję, D. To wiele dla mnie znaczy. Będę tęsknić za tym miejscem i za wami wszystkimi.- odparła ze smutkiem i uścisnęła przyjaciela.- Jak to będzie wyglądać?- zapytała jeszcze._

_- W ciągu kilku godzin, zjawi się tu Szeryf Federalny, który będzie cię ochraniał i zabierze w bezpieczne miejsce. W czasie przygotowań, będziesz w silnie strzeżonym, bezpiecznym domu. Na zewnątrz będzie sześciu agentów, ale w środku będzie z tobą tylko Jack. Będziecie mogli się pożegnać…- dodał miękko i spojrzał na przygnębionego Hudsona, w którego oczach dostrzegł ból. Dobrze wiedział, dlaczego. Dla nikogo w biurze nie było tajemnicą, że Jack był zakochany w swojej partnerce, no, może za wyjątkiem niej samej, bo nigdy jej tego nie powiedział. Co gorsza, ona również nigdy mu nie wyznała, że uczucie jest jak najbardziej odwzajemnione, a teraz mogli już nie mieć tej szansy. Sue musiała uciekać i to szybko, inaczej zginie, a ta miłość razem z nią…_

_- Powinniśmy już ruszać.- powiedział cicho Jack. Wiedział, że zostało im niewiele czasu. Tracił kobietę, którą kochał, cząstkę swojej duszy, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Wolał, by była daleko, ale żywa, niż tutaj, w jego ramionach, martwa. Musiał pozwolić jej odejść, ale nie mógł tego zrobić, póki się z nią nie pożegna i jej nie powie…_

_- Masz rację. Im szybciej, tym lepiej.- potwierdził Dimitrius i raz jeszcze uścisnąwszy blondynkę, patrzył, jak załamana para opuszcza jego biuro._

_Pożegnanie z ekipą, było pełne łez i życzeń._

_- Zobaczysz, niedługo znów będziemy wszyscy razem!- zapewniali ją, nie żałując uścisków, a potem, zanim się spostrzegła, była już w bezpiecznym domu, sama z Jackiem…_

_Kiedy usiedli na kanapie w salonie, nastała niezręczna cisza. Jack zastanawiał się, jak zacząć, a Sue… Sue targało wiele emocji- strach, żal, miłość, tęsknota, jaką już czuła i wiele więcej. Wreszcie łzy, które starała się powstrzymać za wszelką cenę, popłynęły i dziewczyna załkała._

_- Nie chcę wyjeżdżać, Jack! Chcę zostać tutaj!- wyznała, instynktownie tuląc się do niego._

_- Wiem…- wyszeptał równie załamany, co ona.- Ja też tego nie chcę, ale ekipa… ja…Sue… Ja nie mogę cię stracić! Zbyt wiele dla mnie znaczysz! Nie przeżyłbym, gdyby coś ci się stało, nie zniósłbym tego…- przyznał wreszcie, patrząc jej głęboko w oczy.- Nie rozumiesz?- zapytał, widząc zdumienie w jej oczach.- Nie czujesz?_

_- Jack…- usłyszał swoje imię, wypowiedziane tym słodkim głosem, który tak uwielbiał. Patrzyła na niego jak zahipnotyzowana, desperacko próbując wyczytać coś z jego oczu. Nie śmiała mieć nadziei, nie powinna, a jednak musiała wiedzieć…- Co chcesz mi powiedzieć?- spytała w końcu._

_Spojrzał na nią i już nie było odwrotu. Nawet, jeśli nie czuła tak samo, musiał wyrzucić z siebie te uczucia, które spalały go od tak dawna, musiał jej powiedzieć._

_- Kocham cię Sue…- wyznał wreszcie.- Od pierwszego dnia, gdy cię ujrzałem. Tamtego popołudnia, gdy wpadłaś do mojego biura, żądając lepszego stanowiska, schwytałaś moje serce, a wychodząc, zabrałaś je ze sobą.- mówił głosem pełnym tych samych emocji, które lśniły w jego brązowych oczach.- Zrozumiem, jeśli nie czujesz tak samo. To nic, jakoś to zniosę, ale wolę byś była z dala ode mnie, żywa, niż tutaj, blisko, zabita przez ludzi D' Marco. Gdybym cię stracił, nie miałbym po co żyć.- powiedział, nie odrywając od niej wzroku, w jej spojrzeniu szukając odpowiedzi._

_- Powiedz to jeszcze raz. Powiedz, że sobie tego nie wymyśliłam, że dobrze cię odczytałam…- wyszeptała błagalnie, czując ciepło na całym ciele._

_- Kocham cię, Sue.- powtórzył.- Tak bardzo, że aż boli, tak bardzo, że muszę pozwolić ci odejść, tak bardzo…- dodał przez łzy, z czułością dotykając jej włosów, jej policzka, jej karku._

_- Boże, Jack!- usłyszał.- Ja też cię kocham, zawsze kochałam!- przyznała i sekundę później, ich spragnione usta się spotkały w pocałunku pełnym miłości, pasji i rozpaczy jednocześnie._

_Całowali się desperacko, jakby świat za chwilę miał się skończyć, choć w ich przypadku praktycznie tak było. Po latach milczenia, nareszcie wyznali sobie uczucia, by ironią losu, za chwilę musieć się rozstać na nie wiadomo jak długo._

_- Kocham, cię, kocham!- powtarzali między pocałunkami, spragnieni bliskości i siebie nawzajem._

_- Kiedy będzie tu szeryf?- spytała dziewczyna, gdy rozłączyli się na sekundę z braku powietrza._

_- Za dwie godziny?- odparł Hudson, zerkając na zegarek.- Czemu pytasz?_

_- Ponieważ chcę wiedzieć, ile czasu nam zostało…- powiedziała cicho, zarumieniona po czubek głowy.- Ponieważ zanim mnie stąd zabiorą, chcę być z tobą, Jack, nawet, jeśli miałby to być nasz pierwszy i jedyny raz. Całe życie czekałam na ciebie i dla ciebie, a skoro los tak nas doświadcza, chcę poczuć, jak to jest, być w twoich ramionach, być twoją…- wyszeptała._

_- Chcesz, żebyśmy?...- spytał, by upewnić się, że dobrze ją zrozumiał._

_- Chcę, żebyś się ze mną kochał.- przytaknęła.- Chcę zapamiętać tę noc nie tylko jako noc ucieczki, ale przede wszystkim, jako noc, którą spędziłam z człowiekiem, którego kocham…- dodała zawstydzona._

_- Jesteś tego pewna? Jeśli to zrobimy, już nic nie będzie takie samo…- powiedział jeszcze.- Zbyt cię szanuję, by wykorzystać cię w chwili słabości. Oferujesz mi potężny dar, kochanie.- dorzucił z czułością i troską._

_- Chcę tego, Jack.- potwierdziła.- Jeśli teraz nie będziemy mogli być razem, to przynajmniej chcę mieć co wspominać. Kochaj mnie…- poprosiła nieśmiało._

_- Sue…- powiedział drżącym głosem.- Chcę, żebyś o czymś wiedziała… Niezależnie od tego, jak długo będziemy osobno, ja będę na ciebie czekał. W moim sercu, w moim życiu, nie ma miejsca dla żadnej innej kobiety. Kocham ciebie i tylko ciebie, i to się nigdy nie zmieni!- zapewnił gorąco._

_- Mam nadzieję, Sparky!- zażartowała po raz pierwszy od początku tego koszmaru.- Bo kiedy wrócę i dowiem się, że przyprawiłeś mi rogi, będzie z tobą kiepsko!- mrugnęła._

_- Nie ma takiej opcji, Sue! Nie ma takiej opcji…- powtórzył i wziął ją w ramiona._

_Tamtej nocy, musieli się śpieszyć, ale to w niczym nie ujmowało wartości ich fizycznej miłości. To była pasja, namiętność, miłość, to był raj, który dla obojga skończył się zbyt szybko…_

_- PAMIĘTAJ…- zamigał, gdy się żegnali.- KOCHAM CIĘ, S-U-E! BĘDĘ CZEKAŁ, JAK DŁUGO BĘDZIE TRZEBA!_

_- A JA KOCHAM CIEBIE, J-A-C-K. PEWNEGO DNIA, ZNÓW SIĘ SPOTKAMY, A WTEDY JUŻ NIC NAS NIE ROZDZIELI!- odparła tak samo i wraz z ostatnim, czułym pocałunkiem, rozpłynęła się w ciemnościach nocy…_

Dziś mijał rok od ich rozłąki. Podczas tych długich miesięcy, adwokaci D' Marco robili wszystko, by odciągać proces, podczas gdy jego ludzie szukali Sue. Bezskutecznie. W tym czasie, ekipa Jacka szukała zdrajcy w swoich szeregach i po długim, mozolnym śledztwie, nareszcie namierzyła agenta, który zaprzedał swoją duszę dla pieniędzy, by postawić go wreszcie w stan oskarżenia.

Przez te wszystkie dni i noce, Hudson nie przestał myśleć o swojej dziewczynie, nie przestał zastanawiać się, gdzie jest, co robi… Z przyczyn bezpieczeństwa, nikt tego nie wiedział i choć było to bolesne, rozumieli, że tak jest najlepiej.

Sam Sparky, w chwilach zwątpienia, przypominał sobie tamtą noc, kiedy wyznał jej, co czuje i usłyszał w zamian, że również jest kochany, a jego sny, te nocne i te na jawie, zawsze przedstawiały to samo, Sue w jego ramionach, moment, gdy się kochali.

Dziś był ten dzień. Po wielkiej batalii, rozpoczynał się proces D' Marco i jego gangu, a to oznaczało tylko jedno- Sue, pani jego serca i duszy, wracała do domu, do niego…

- Już się nie mogę doczekać!- wymamrotał z tajemniczym uśmiechem na twarzy, tak oczywistym dla wszystkich wokół.

Wiedzieli, że tęsknił. Przez ten rok stał się cichszy, bardziej milczący i zamknięty w sobie. I choć pracował tak samo ciężko, jak zawsze, bez Sue był niekompletny. Nie raz złapali go, gdy otwierał szufladę biurka, gdzie trzymał ich wspólne zdjęcie(odkryli je, dzięki umiejętnym palcom Crasha, który wytrychem otworzył zamek podczas nieobecności Jacka) i nie musiał nic mówić, bo oni dobrze rozumieli, co czuł. Nawet ślepiec wyczułby, że to miłość.

Dziś w jego oczach znów zalśniło znajome światło i wszyscy znali powód… Kartel był pod kluczem, zeznania Sue zrobią resztę, a ona sama wróci tu, gdzie jej miejsce, do ich rodziny…

Pierwsze godziny w sądzie, były słowną przepychanką pomiędzy prokuratorem, a obrońcami gangu, którzy próbowali obalić każdy przedstawiony dowód i zdyskredytować zeznających agentów. Tak było, dopóki oskarżenie nie powołało świadka koronnego w tej sprawie. Wtedy na salę, strzeżona przez dwóch agentów, weszła ona, piękna jak nigdy, pewna siebie, skupiona, promieniująca aurą, jakiej nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli. Niby taka sama, a jednak inna…

Gdy ją dostrzegł, znów zaświeciło dla niego słońce, a jego serce zabiło dziko. Jego Sue wróciła…

Jej zeznanie było miażdżące, spójne, logiczne, poparte dowodami. Nie dała się zastraszyć, ani podejść. Po prostu powiedziała prawdę, całą prawdę i tylko prawdę, i to zaprowadziło kartel wprost do więzienia o zaostrzonym rygorze.

„Dożywocie bez możliwości wcześniejszego zwolnienia"- brzmiał wyrok. Gang przeszedł do historii. Było po wszystkim…

Minęło trochę czasu, zanim mogli się wreszcie spotkać, ale kiedy w końcu ich oczy odnalazły się w sądowym korytarzu, słowa nie były potrzebne.

Nieważne, że mieli widownię. Byli ślepi na wszystko i wszystkich, oprócz siebie. A gdy w swoich spojrzeniach rozpoznali nadal płonące w nich uczucie, po prostu podbiegli do siebie i po długich, dwunastu miesiącach, znów posmakowali swoich ust, łącząc się w najsłodszym, najczulszym i najbardziej namiętnym pocałunku, jaki widział świat.

- Tęskniłem.- wyznał, gdy wreszcie na siebie spojrzeli, łapiąc oddech.

- I ja tęskniłam! Szaleńczo…- odpowiedziała ze łzami radości w oczach.

- Wypiękniałaś jeszcze bardziej, odkąd widziałem cię ostatni raz.- powiedział, delikatnie zakładając za jej ucho złote pasemko i gładząc policzek, podczas gdy jego druga ręka nadal trzymała ją blisko.

- A ty nadal jesteś najprzystojniejszym mężczyzną, jakiego znam.- uśmiechnęła się, błądząc palcami po jego twarzy.- Jack…- wyszeptała niepewnie.

- Co, kochanie?- spytał czule.

- Powinieneś coś wiedzieć. Wybacz, że dopiero teraz, ale nie mogłam się z tobą skontaktować. Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiem, jak zareagujesz…- dodała cicho.

- Sue…- powiedział zdecydowanie.- Cokolwiek to jest, w żaden sposób nie zmienia mojej miłości do ciebie!- zapewnił gorąco, a potem z psotnym błyskiem w oku dodał przekornie:- No, chyba że przyprawiłaś mi rogi… Wtedy sobie pogadamy!- pogroził jej palcem i się roześmiał.

- Nie!- zaprzeczyła zaraz.- Możesz być spokojny. Moje serce, dusza i ciało, wciąż należą do ciebie. Zawsze tak będzie, bo zawsze będę kochać tylko ciebie.- powiedziała.

- W takim razie, o czym chcesz mi powiedzieć?- zapytał.

- Może, zamiast powiedzieć, powinnam ci pokazać…- odparła cicho i wziąwszy go za rękę, poprowadziła do jednego ze strzeżonych pokoi.

Obaj strażnicy na jej widok, uśmiechnęli się z szacunkiem i otworzyli dla nich drzwi, a tam, siedziała jeszcze jedna agentka, obok której stało nosidełko…

Sue puściła rękę ukochanego, podeszła do stolika na którym stało i delikatnie podniosła niewielkie zawiniątko.

Bał się poruszyć, oddychać, zrobić cokolwiek w obawie, że to tylko sen, a jednak jego nogi instynktownie zaniosły go bliżej kobiety jego życia, trzymającej na rękach niemowlę.

- Jack…- uśmiechnęła się do wzruszonego mężczyzny.- Poznaj swojego syna, Samuela Thomasa Hudsona. Sam…- powiedziała do dziecka.- Przywitaj się z tatusiem…

Jack nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Tu, w tym ciasnym pokoju, po raz drugi otrzymał od Sue dar, o jakim marzy każdy mężczyzna. Miał z nią syna. Ich krótka noc miłości, wydała tak piękny owoc…

- Mój syn…- wyszeptał szczęśliwy, jedną dłonią dotykając zawiniątka, a drugą ocierając łzę, która spłynęła mu po policzku.- Nasz syn…

- Tak, Jack. Nasze dziecko.- potwierdziła i poczuła, jak jego ramiona ostrożnie obejmują ją i śpiącego maluszka. Nareszcie była w domu.

- Wyjdź za mnie, Sue. Zostań moją żoną.- poprosił, patrząc jej głęboko w oczy.

- Niczego innego nie pragnę, kochany.- odpowiedziała i ich wargi znów stały się jednym.

Tamtego dnia, dla obojga zaczęło się nowe życie. W końcu spełniły się ich sny…

KONIEC


End file.
